


I learned nothing

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [74]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based on: Mark and Ethan learn about the human body, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: i get tocomplainwax poetic about the U.S's shitty sex ed.
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	I learned nothing

We don’t learn enough about the human body, or about some of our very important biological processes. At least, the U.S. doesn’t, I’m not sure if the education system is as fucked in other places or not. I’m pretty sure some countries at least have better sex ed. Probably some states have better sex ed then others in the U.S. depending on whether they’re part of the bible belt or not. 

Okay, let me think back to the nightmare that was health class and those other presentations that mentioned/covered the topic of sex. 

Disclaimer: I took my health class over a summer, so the curriculum was a bit abbreviated. 

If you didn’t know, the U.S.’s (or at least the Bible Belt’s ) preferred method of sex education is telling the kids “Don’t have sex”, “Abstain”, “Wait until marriage” or some variation thereof. 

Great sex education, thanks guys.

I think another preferred method is scaring the kids so that they’re afraid of sex.  
There are probably some religious organizations that will say it’s a sin to have sex before marriage- I’m pretty sure some interpretations of like Romans in the bible say that sex to not produce a child is a sin because you shouldn’t give into carnal impulses or smething. Idk the Romans were weird.  
They also were like obsessed with STIs- it was weird.

So during health class we went over healthy lifestyle choices- don’t do drugs or alcohol, yada yada yada. They also discussed the impact of stress or something and how to cope with it. We then had a 3 day unit that I remember being mostly about STIs. They made us do a TON of research on all these different sexually transmitted infections and they talked about all the symptoms and shit.

The only somewhat useful piece of information I recall is that they said some afab peeps took contraception in order to lessen period symptoms (of course they didn’t use the term afab ;-;)  
I think they also briefly mentioned a few methods of contraception, but they didn’t go into any sort of detail about how they worked or how to use them. (I had to ask my mother 0-0)

There was this one presentation, I don’t recall who by, that revealed- at least a little- the poor sexual education most of the people in that room had received up to that point. Some kid thought you could get pregnant via anal sex, and I do not want to know where he got that idea. I’m pretty sure at least a third of the room was surprised when the presenter lady corrected him. 

See if we knew about anatomy, and about the way our bodies worked, there might be less uninformed children/teenagers who make poor life decisions because they don’t know any better. 

These presenter people were also obsessed with STIs. They showed us pictures of what happened to the ovaries when they were infected with chlamydia, and they talked about all these disgusting symptoms of different STIs. I don’t recall them saying anything about medication to prevent the spread and alleviate the symptoms of these STIs. ;-; little sus man.

I really wanted to ask how the first STI occurred if they had to be transmitted, and while I’m pretty sure it was just a mutation in some virus or bacteria, I was curious whether scientists or biologists actually knew or not. I chickened out though because I was not going to be the only person in that room to ask a nerdy question. 

None of these things ever mentioned anything about lgbt or queer sex- which, considering they hardly talked about straight sex is not a surprise, but they also didn’t mention queer people even existed? Like, this is (part of ) why people don’t accept that intersex people exist, because teachers aren’t allowed to teach that they do >:((

**Author's Note:**

> in other words: I don't recall knowing a ton of the organ-thingies on the diagram they had in the 26th's video 
> 
> and the (sex) education system is fucked


End file.
